


【盾冬/狮狼】舌头、嘴巴和身体

by ShieldCorgi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShieldCorgi/pseuds/ShieldCorgi
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬/狮狼】舌头、嘴巴和身体

“我的舌头是为我而生的，我的舌头，我的嘴巴，我的整个身体都是属于我自己的。”  
——《去往猴面包树的旅程》

梦里有人卷起他的长发，轻轻扫着他的脸颊。瓦坎达的小孩子们喜欢他，便经常嘻嘻哈哈来闹他。  
但今天的感觉不同……更像是暖洋洋的太阳在亲吻他，亲得他懒洋洋，所有防备心都卸了下去。  
于是他意识到这是谁。

史蒂夫松开巴基的头发，挤进那张小床里。巴基是温的，这让他很满意。苏睿公主不仅帮巴基清洗掉了洗脑词，还最大程度的修复了他这七十年来所受的损伤。  
当史蒂夫把巴基从头到脚查看个遍后，巴基终于睁开了眼。有点哑的声音喊他“史蒂夫”，绿眼睛又朦胧又明亮，还闪烁着蓝色的光。  
“巴克，你瘦了好多。”  
巴基没有回答这句话，只是近距离地注视他。消除洗脑词有一定的后遗症，比如脑子时常是沉重的，会突然忘记、又想起不知道是否真实的回忆。他只能做笔记——像在不久前的罗马尼亚，本子上密密麻麻地写着“我”，以及“史蒂夫”。  
本子名义上是巴基的私人财产，实际上是巴基和史蒂夫的共有物。以至于史蒂夫不光看，他还要写。  
（幸好美国队长从不说谎，否则冬日战士真是浑身有嘴也说不清了）  
史蒂夫喜欢给他做补充，像文章里的注释，从不主动提及其他，永远在引申、暗示。

巴基写：史蒂夫的妈妈萨拉做饭很好吃，我喜欢吃她做的苹果派。很遗憾，史蒂夫没有遗传到哪怕万分之一的天赋。  
史蒂夫补充：相较于我喜欢的饭菜，我妈妈更擅长做你喜欢吃的那些甜品。我为了你学过做饭，正如你所说，的确很糟糕。但你继承了她的衣钵，对吧？那么，我会做好你的洗碗人。

巴基写：有点想跳舞。我以前似乎很擅长这个。可是很久没有跳了。记忆被压制太多年，我发现我控制不了一些“动作”。比如动作协调的跳一支舞，也比如把头发扎好。  
史蒂夫补充：巴克，我找到了一处有月光的舞台。  
史蒂夫第二次补充：我的舞蹈是你教的，你跳女步也是那么漂亮。所以这次换我跳女步，慢慢教你。那首歌我至今记得：城里有家小酒馆，小酒馆……  
很久以前我分别问过索尔和娜特怎么扎辫子，但我怕你不习惯。现在好了，我可以每天换着样给你扎头发。

巴基写：我分化成为omega时，史蒂夫既担忧又害怕。我们第一次上床，他甚至在哭。哎，我还要哄他，小史蒂薇，你的巴基哥哥才没有那么软弱。  
史蒂夫的笔迹有些沉重，很多涂改：我想保护你。自我们认识起。我……厌恶那时的自己，那具一事无成的身体。我感谢血清，它让我切实拥有了保护国家、公民，和你的能力。

经受过创伤和改造的巴基，不能说是“完整”的omega了。腺体被戒疤覆盖，失去发情期与信息素。但史蒂夫似乎更爱“残缺”的他。  
在做爱时，史蒂夫会分心亲吻巴基的左臂，那圈截断而狰狞的伤疤，连它的主人都不忍心观看。史蒂夫却很爱，他会用柔软的舌头卷起粗糙的皮肉，再抬眸去寻巴基的脸庞。  
巴基皱起眉毛，嘴巴有一点颤抖，汗水从他后颈滑落，史蒂夫又追上去，利齿刺破无法接纳标记的腺体。  
这会让巴基开始颤栗、窒息，灭顶的饱胀感占满他的身心。他感觉自己在被拥有、被控制，如果风暴将他卷入旋涡，也有人陪他共葬。  
酒精味沉甸甸落在狭窄房间，黑色的光洒在他们身上。他们的信息素本应是一个味道的，追溯回去，独属于布鲁克林的小酒馆。口哨声把钢琴音盖下去，他们吻在酒精后。  
史蒂夫是美国队长，巴基称呼他为布鲁克林的小个子。史蒂夫成为逃犯，巴基又在床上喊他“cap”。他的喉咙里冒出呼噜呼噜的小猫笑声，又被顶碎在情潮爱河里面。  
两个老家伙在草原中变成了原始的野兽，在河间跳跃着奔跑。偶尔，巴基重心不稳，史蒂夫就像狮子一样窜出来接住他。他呼唤着“白狼、白狼”，跑到看不见夕阳。

巴基的日记本越来越厚，瓦坎达也开始下雨。一切都是湿漉漉的，包括还留有冬兵痕迹的脑子。巴基要么失眠，要么昏睡，史蒂夫守着他，开他的玩笑。  
“我十六岁时，可想不到有照顾你的一天。”  
巴基鼓着脸颊，锤他一拳，“史蒂薇，嫌弃你的残疾老伴了？”  
“噢，不，不，”史蒂夫捧着他的脸颊，拇指划过他的耳垂，“怎么会呢，你是我最美丽的新娘。”

上一个世纪，罗杰斯上尉也这样对他的巴恩斯中士诉说衷肠。他举着带血污的戒指许诺，他们会在布鲁克林安家。  
战场是刺于心房的根，史蒂夫短暂处于复联时，总觉得背后还有人守护他。他想停下，又做不到。无数理由支撑他战斗，而他最想得到巴基的理由。  
现在史蒂夫得到巴基了。他不是过分贪婪的人，他已经满足了。他终于有应付全部困难的足够勇气了，在他体会过世上最糟糕的分离和重逢后。

史蒂夫继续说：“我梦了你不止七十年。”  
“我知道，”巴基在叹气，但眼角还是出现了笑纹，“换做是我，我也会的，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫紧紧抱着他，想把身上的味道蹭给巴基。  
巴基嗅史蒂夫身上的酒精。他还可以闻到信息素，但无法自然发情，每次结合都很快乐的缘由是因为，那是史蒂夫。  
原来爱可以走过这么长时间，走到自然中一切规则都失效，走到他们之间仅剩悖论。  
“史蒂薇，想和你最美丽的新娘上床吗？”  
“Hell，no，”史蒂夫露出细微的怀念，“我其实更想让你生孩子。”  
“你知道这不可能，对吧？”巴基终于提起精神，嬉笑着咬他的胡子，“你故意的，是不是？”  
史蒂夫大笑几声，手掌捏住巴基的后颈，“我记得我第一次上你就说过，我要让你怀孕、让你哺乳、让你——”  
“史蒂夫·罗杰斯！”巴基把他扑倒，“美国队长从不空谈大话，你该付出行动了！”

巴基写：我记得那个戒指，真不知道史蒂薇去哪里买到的。我猜他一定保存了很久，上面都是他的温度。  
史蒂夫补充：十六岁？我卖画赚了第一桶金，你问我有没有给你买礼物。我因为嫉妒你亲了凯西，告诉你我打算给妈妈买件毛衣，你居然很高兴的抱住了我。  
巴基追写：我早知道你是这样的人，吃醋精。

巴基写：明天要做最后一次手术了，苏睿要帮忙把我的颈椎改造好。她说以后我就不会总是哪里都痛了。其实我都习惯了，只是检查指标不好看，史蒂夫就会像流浪狗一样可怜。  
史蒂夫的可怜溢出纸张：……汪汪。

巴基写：史蒂夫去出任务了，但会见缝插针给我打视频。偶尔他急得忘记时差，我就按到静音让他看我的后脑勺。醒来发现他居然看了三个小时？  
史蒂夫后补：因为太可爱。

背部的疤痕更多了，浅粉和深红交错。史蒂夫亲吻他们很久，把巴基都亲软了，没骨头般躺在软绵绵的床上。巴基靠在史蒂夫的胸膛上，吃史蒂夫带回来的（并非橙子口味的）正宗李子。  
史蒂夫抚他的颈椎骨，细碎的问了一大串事项，巴基不厌其烦的解释，最终一头栽进他怀里，装睡了。  
史蒂夫选择把巴基扛在肩膀上，再一起浸入满是热水的木桶里，巴基始终紧闭双眼，誓将装睡贯彻落实到底。史蒂夫扎进水里，张嘴含住巴基的阴茎。  
巴基发出了呻吟。  
那个晚上，月亮和巴基身上的吻痕相互映照成层叠的潭水，史蒂夫伸手去捞，成钻的流星遛进他手心，于是他低头亲吻了掌纹。  
巴基的右手指钻进史蒂夫的头发缝，支起身子叼住他的发丝。史蒂夫配合的叫几声，狮子一样弓身爆发，衔住巴基喉结下的软肉。  
巴基揉揉他毛乎乎的脑袋，啾了史蒂夫的扎人的下巴。史蒂夫紧紧拥抱他，将戒指挂往他仅剩的无名指上。  
巴基愣住了。他抬起手，昏暗的烛火将灭，他在光阴间隙中看到戒指的模样。  
银戒上方是交缠的蓝绿两颗宝石，深夜里都耀眼。内环应该有一句话，他们都铭记于心、不会忘怀的誓言。  
“巴克，”史蒂夫也把戒指戴在右手，于是两只手别扭相扣，“你永远是我最美丽的新娘。”  
他的呼吸那样绵长，是沉睡数年后得来的平静，他亲吻巴基，把碎屑拼成坠落的星痕。  
史蒂夫想，上帝啊，我真爱他。  
“我们不该戴在右手上。”巴基调皮的煞风景。  
史蒂夫发出两声低笑，“当然，我也想戴在左手上呢。都怪我的合法丈夫。”  
“合法？你确定？”巴基凑近史蒂夫，眨眨眼，“史蒂夫·格兰特·罗杰斯的大名甚至印在117个国家的网络上呢！”  
“哦，网络。巴克，你越来越适应现代生活了。”  
“Punk！”  
“Jerk……”

巴基写：瓦坎达终于不下雨了，但开始了暴晒。我每天都躺在床上装睡，让史蒂夫去放羊。史蒂夫肯定看穿了我，但他还是会去做。  
史蒂夫补充：我最近在想，我们要不要烤几只羊……  
巴基追写：我看你像只羊。

巴基写：好困好困好困。好想再回布鲁克林一次，跑到阁楼大喊大叫，和史蒂薇吃一桶冰激凌，再尝尝快餐的味道。  
史蒂夫没有补充。

巴基写：少受伤！早点回来。  
史蒂夫补充：Not Back. Home.  
红皮笔记本到了最后一行，史蒂夫再找不到下笔地方，便在最后的封皮页上写：I love you. I'm with you till the end of the line.


End file.
